1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method which can easily collect user information indicating, e.g., interests and tastes of users, as well as a storage medium storing a program required for executing the information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art